


The cigarette

by babywiththepower



Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars (Album)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywiththepower/pseuds/babywiththepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very unexpected request at a Ziggy's show gets a fan the chance of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and have already published it on tumblr, but only now I created an account here and decided to put it here too. It's is my first fic, so apologies if it's not so good, and hope you enjoy it!

       Ziggy finished that song and went to the sound box on the back where a bottle half full of water was laying. He opened it and drank a few sips. Taking the pack of cigarettes on the side, he leaned back to the microphone. He was just about to close the pack when he heard that shout a little muffled by the crowd. He turned his head to the public curious to see from who that sound had come. In the first line a girl started to blush when theirs eyes met. It was obvious that it was she. He then leaned to her, slowly taking a cig out of the pack and offering it to her. “You asked for one. Here it is”. He said with a smile. She couldn’t really believe it, that scream was a bit thoughtless and she never really thought that he would listen to it. However, there he was, giving her a cigarette. She stretched her arm to take it.

        Ziggy then threw the pack backwards and took a lighter off his almost hidden pocket, waited for the girl to place the cig between her lips and lightened it. She pull of the smoke twice, making sure it was well lightened, and chuckled when she looked up and saw he staring at her with a wide smile on his face. Ziggy stood up, lightened his own cigarette and put the lighter back on its place. He took the microphone and started singing Lady Stardust. The show went on, his eyes occasionally meeting hers. They shared some smiles, and she blushed every time he started to stare at her for more than a few seconds. Ziggy wasn’t being able to fully concentrate on his songs, as even when he was not looking at her, he was thinking of the girl’s smile.

        He finished the show and left the stage, leaving a crowd of screaming fans behind him. He quickly went to one of the security men and asked him to call that girl to his dressing room before she left the place. That simple but totally unexpected gesture of her asking for a cigarette had really called his attention. It never happened before, and when his eyes met with hers and he contemplated her deep blushing followed by a shy smile, he could remember himself starting to blush a little and that sudden happiness flowing through his body. He went to his dressing room lost in his thougths and unheeding opened a bottle of gim, taking a glass from the side shelf, filling it and storing the bottle. 

        The fans started to leave, and the crowd began to disperse. She was already turning herself towards the door, her mind just a mess of thoughts about what happened that night, when he heard someone calling her. “Hi, excuse me. Mr. Stardust wants to see you. Could you come with me please?” She stopped and stared at the man’s face for some seconds unresponsive. He wanted to see her.  _Ziggy wanted to see her._

       It was such an unexpected situation that was really hard to believe. It was the kind of situation that only happened in her dreams, when she listened his songs and started to imagine lots of situations involving both of them. “Yes”, she hardly managed to say, her thoughts spinning around in her head, making such a mess she wasn’t able to think clear. She followed the man through a dim corridor, until he stopped on the last door and knocked. Her heart was pulsing so hardly she was starting to convince herself the man on her side could hear it as clear as she could.

      Ziggy startled with the noise, but promptly left the glass on the corner table and leaned to open the door. He smiled widely when his eyes matched the girls face. She blushed again, and Ziggy found it very sweet. “Come in, sweet.” She made her way into the room, not sure about what to do next. Ziggy turned to the security man. “Thank you. Now you can tell the others I’ll stay here for a while, and I would like some privacy. You don’t need to wait for me.” The man nodded and went to do what he was told to. Ziggy closed the door and turned to the girl. He took his glass from the table. “Would you like something do drink?” She sighted with her head and let out a mousy “yes”.  He crossed the room and took another glass, filling it. He then handed it to the girl.

     He sat on the sofa. “Come on, sit here. There’s no need to be ashamed.” The girl slowly turned and placed herself on his right side. “What’s your name, darling?” “I-It’s Amy.” She felt a bit dumb for stammering that way, but being so close to that man was causing her body to crash into so many feelings. “That’s a nice name. I don’t think I need to say mine, right?” She chuckled and shook her head negatively.

      “You know, I don’t usually get requests as yours. It was really surprising to hear that in the middle of the show… I mean it, in a good way!” Ziggy quickly added as he noticed Amy looking down with a shy gaze. “It caught my attention so much that I couldn’t leave this place without knowing who you were.” She was nervously playing with her hands and the glass of gim she was holding. “In fact I don’t really know what happened. I-I had no idea you would hear me, it was so crowded and I didn’t said it very loud…” “Yeah… Well, I have a good ear… And interesting people always gets my attention.” He smiled widely as she was flushing again.

      Ziggy stood up and walked towards a record player on the right side of the room. He stayed sometime running his fingers through the records pretending to be choosing one. “Hey Amy, would you mind helping me here? I don’t know which one to pick up.” Amy stood up and left the glass on the table. She placed herself on his side and started looking at the discs. It was really a good collection!

      “You have quite an awesome selection here!” She said sincerely. “Oh, thank you. But wait ‘till you see my other collection… It’s far bigger than this one. This is just to have some fun during the tour. So, which one do you think?” “I don’t know, maybe… this one.” She ran her fingers to catch that record as the same time Zig did, and their hands met for a moment. She looked up and faced his eyes. They were shining with a bright she had never seen before. All the shades of green and blue imaginable were mixed on those eyes.

      Ziggy begun to say something, but her deep look left him with no reaction. He appreciated her eyes too, sweet hazel balls framed by her curly brown hair. He then got his own vinyl and put it in the player. Amy finally was able to take her eyes off Zig eyes, but they immediately fell on his hair. Oh, that beautiful and fluffy red hair… She could see herself running her fingers through it, just feeling it… “Hey, would you like to dance?” Amy was taken aback by his voice, she had got really lost in her thoughts. “W-What?” She said trying to recompose herself and return to the real world. But Ziggy didn’t answered her.

      Stepping closer to her, he gently took her cheeks in his hands and placed a soft kiss in her lips. She kissed him back passionately, with an urge to take the most of him as possible. Her hands ran to his back, one of them caressing his nape and then getting lost in his hair. One of his hands went down to her waistline, holding her, while the other was still softly moving towards her face. They were getting closer and closer, as if they were afraid that if they broke that kiss they wouldn’t be able to come back to it.

      Ziggy moved his head back, still holding her by her waist, and smiled. “You’re so pretty”. Amy chuckled as the words flew out the man’s mouth, so softly and sexy at the same time. She was feeling the need of having him grow hard inside her, burning every piece of her body. Ziggy crushed their lips again, exploring every millimeter of her mouth with his tongue. They were both pressing themselves against each other, and Amy could feel his bulge growing harder, in a desperate need to be free from his trousers. She let out a smile with a brief moan for knowing she could make him as excited as he made her.

     Ziggy broke the kiss and turned to the player. He took the vinyl and placed the needle on the third track. She knew the record by memory, and that song was one of her favorites. As Moonage Daydream started to play, he went back to her, holding her from the back and placing kisses all along her neck. They started to move slowly on the rhythm of the song. Amy turned herself to face him, their eyes silently sharing all their desires. She placed her head on his shoulder, and he started to sing softly in her ear, merging the words with small bites on her earlobe.

     Soon Ziggy started to trace his way down to her chest. He ghosted his fingers up from her belly button, taking off her blouse as he went up. He took a step back to appreciate her soft skin, and went to her back again. Racing his hand all over her chest and tummy, and then to her back, he found his way to the bra strap and undid it. Slowly he took it down on her arms, and then thrown it on the near chair along with her blouse. Ziggy traced his way through her neck with his lips, placing kisses and often small bites, finally landing then on her breasts.

      He took one of her nipples at a time, licking and sucking them, while he squeezed the other with his hand. Amy was shaking in pleasure, moaning low as their tension was getting bigger. “I think we are in a bit unfair situation here.” Ziggy looked at her intrigued. “What do you mean?” She chuckled. “I mean you’re still full dressed”. Amy answered as she found her way to the zipper of his jacket, pulling it down, and then taking it off his arms. Oh, that man was beautiful!

      She soon started placing kisses on his chest, going up to his neck and finding his lips again. As they kissed, Ziggy guided her to the sofa, until the back of her knees touched its corner and she fell back on it. He layed on her top, feeling every inch of her skin through his naked upper body. He then stood up and carefully took her shorts off, before getting rid of her panties. He kneeled and ran his fingers through her crotch, feeling the wetness between her folds. He slipped one finger inside her, moving it back and forth, and in circle movements too.

      Amy was shaking in pleasure with his touch. “Oh Ziggy…” she moaned. Ziggy looked up and smirked. “Are you liking it, my love?” “Oh yes, I-I’m…” She started to answer but couldn’t finish as he entered her with his tongue, exploring every inch of her sex in crazy movements. Moving it out again he went to her clit, licking it, and sucking it slowly, teasing her to the edge.

      “Oh, Ziggy… I-I…” She started to moan. Ziggy stood up again, laying on top of her, kissing her body all his way up. “You what, dear?” He asked with a smirk. He was really enjoying the effect he was having on her. “I-I want to feel you. I want to suck you.” She finally managed to say it, and as soon as they could they changed places. Ziggy helped Amy to take his pants and his underwear off. She kneeled between his legs and held his hard member, running his length with her delicate fingers.

      “Just suck it, baby” Ziggy said. This teasing was killing him. She licked the top of his member, and then took all she could in her mouth. She started moving back and forth, running her tongue all around it as she was speeding the movement. He lifted up his hips, helping her to take the most of him in each thrust. He was moaning loud, he could feel all his body burning with the heat of her mouth.

      Ziggy was almost on the edge now, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He took her cheeks with his hands and lifted them up. She looked up to him with a smirk. His gaze was penetrating, hungry. She could feel all the urge that was in his eyes. He helped her stood, as he did, and then both layed back on the sofa. His hands were running through her body, feeling every inch of it, touching her, kissing her. One of her hands was lost in his hair, while the other traced lines and circles on his back.

     He slipped inside her, just a bit, pulled it back and then thrusted hard on her, going deep as she let out a desperate moan. “Z-Ziii….ggg….” Her growl just made him more excited. Ziggy started to speed up the pace, as Amy was lifting up her hips to meet his in the middle. Their tension was growing bigger and bigger, they held each other as if wanting to melt together, to become one. Amy took Ziggy’s mouth in hers, their tongues desperately exploring each other in a passionate dance.

     They moaned between the kisses and bites on their lips. “Oh Amyy…” The pace was no longer identifiable, their bodies were just meeting in a crazy rhythm, every thrust sending them endless feelings. Amy was so close to the edge she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. Ziggy moved his mouth to her ear. “I-I think I’m gonna… oooh… I want you. To cum. With me.” He said breathless.

     His words sent her shivers, and she felt it coming. Ziggy started to shake as the heat went all his length, going deep into her. Incomprehensible sounds came out of his mouth. He felt his legs trembling, as he pulled his head back in complete bliss. Amy felt his member pulsing inside her, and she started to shiver herself, that feeling coming in a flush of ecstasy. Moaning hardly, she pulled her head back and rolled her eyes, almost exploding from the inside. Ziggy thrusted a few more times, before collapsing on top of her.

      “Oh my love…” He said caressing her face, as they were trying to calm down their heartbeats. She smiled. “What a night…” Ziggy chuckled and stood up, going towards the vinyl player to change the side. He then took a pack of cigarettes from the corner table. He put one in his mouth and lit it. Turning back to Amy, he asked with a wide smile “Do you want one?”


End file.
